L'héritage de Serpentard
by Meish Kaos
Summary: °One-Shot° L'héritage de Serpentard est un lourd fadeau, même lorsqu'il est désiré. C'est au moment où l'on se noie sous son poids que les regrets viennent...


**Auteur** : Luna Denree (Nooooon ! Pour vrai ? ;)) 

**Titre** : L'héritage de Serpentard 

**Rating** : General 

**Catégorie** : Angst 

**Pairing** : ??? Mais que viens faire cette question ici... ;) Je serais bien en mal de vous dire qui est le pairing, puisque j'ignore qui est le personnage principal... à vous de trouver ! ;) 

**Commentaires** : Bah vala, une autre petite one-shot angst (je commence à me faire la main loll) qui met en scène... heu... en fait j'ignorais lequel entre Snape et Draco, et comme j'étais incapable de me décider, je n'ai rien mis loll. À vous de décider de qui il s'agit ! Et je n'exclue pas le fait que ça pourrait être une toute autre personne, puisque la majorité des Serpentard nous sont inconnus... ;) 

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi :p Par contre, je ne dirais pas non si elle consentait à me prêter Remus... s'il vous plait... juste quelques secondes... je promet que je le rendrais intact ! (ou à peu près... :p) Nan ? Zut... hehe 

Dans ce cas, à la fic ! hehe 

___________________________ 

**L'héritage de Serpentard **

Sous mes doigts, la pierre nue est froide et humide. Je suis seul, comme toujours. Oh, bien sûr, les élèves, les professeurs sont là, autour de moi. Mais je parlais d'une solitude intérieure. Je n'ai pas d'amis véritables, personne qui me comprenne, personne qui ne veut me comprendre. On m'étiquette comme étant froid et désagréable, mesquin et sarcastique. Personne, pas même mes pairs, ne m'approche vraiment. 

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Après tout, à quoi servent les gens, sinon à asservir les plus faibles qu'eux-même ? La vie, c'est la loi de la Jungle : mange ou sois mangé. Je préfère manger. C'est moins douloureux... 

Ceux qui connaissent un tant soit peu ma vie personnelle mettent mon attitude sur le compte d'une famille déplorable. Un père dur et strict, une mère effacée, des parents qui ne se sont jamais occupés convenablement de moi... trop pris par leur propres activités. 

Mais ils ont tord. J'ai beau ne pas avoir eu les meilleurs parents du monde, je n'ai pas eu qu'eux comme influence. Non, en réalité, c'est dans ma nature. Je suis réellement comme on dit que je suis. 

... 

... je ne suis pas crédible, n'est-ce pas ? 

Mais je déteste les introspections. Il est bien plus facile de tenir ma façade et de me convaincre que je suis vraiment comme ça ! De cette façon je ne me pose pas de questions gênantes... comme pourquoi même après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas d'amis réels... 

Il fait froid, le feu n'est pas allumé dans la cheminée. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en soucier. J'aime le froid et l'humidité, je me sens presque un serpent ainsi. C'est l'emblême de ma maison, après tout. Serpentard. 

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma maison a, de tout temps, été étiquetée comme étant malfaisante. La querelle entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor n'explique pas tout, ne peut pas expliquer mille ans de haine inter-maisons... Et le fait que nous soyons rusés, ambitieux et prêts à tout pour obtenir ce que nous voulons ne signifie pas nécéssairement que nous sommes mauvais. Cette haine est injustifiée... mais toujours présente. Particulièrement depuis la venue de Grindelwald, maudit soit-il. Ma famille affirmait qu'autrefois, c'était vivable. Mais depuis que cet imbécile a tenté de prendre contrôle du monde en commençant par l'Angleterre et en tuant une centaine de Moldus... la situation est devenue incontrôlable. Même les adultes s'y mettent ! On m'a déjà dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait été brimé par certains professeurs de l'époque... sans parler des élèves... 

Ce n'est pas parce que de nombreux sorciers sombres en viennent que tous les élèves sont destinés à le devenir... et ça ne signifie pas non plus que tous les sorciers sombres sont de mauvais sorciers ! Certain d'entre eux le sont, ou l'ont été... mais... 

... Mais comment la lumière pourrait briller autant sans les ténèbres ? Elles sont froides, effrayantes, mais elles sont propres et précises. Quiconque se vanterait en affirmant qu'il a vu "une sale noirceur" serait un menteur. Car il n'aurait rien vu. Certaines personnes se sont appropriées l'emblême de la nuit pour commettre des horreurs, mais ces gens sont passés à côté de la véritable notion des ténèbres. C'est à cause de gens comme eux, comme ce maudit Grindelwald, que le nom de Serpentard a été sali... 

Moi, je chéris la nuit, je chéris sa sombre et coulante étreinte qui permet à mon être véritable de se dévoiler sans contraintes ! C'est si facile d'être soi-même lorsque personne ne regarde... si facile de laisser tomber son masque lorsque personne ne peut distinguer quoi que ce soit... 

Il fait vraiment froid... je ferais mieux d'allumer un feu, finalement, je ne suis pas partisan de la maladie, quelle qu'elle soit. Et puis c'est si facile... un mot, un mouvement de baguette... 

Les flammes s'élèvent, chaudes et claires. Dans l'âtre, elles lèchent consciencieusement les briques de pierre noircies et les bûches de bois calcinées. Moi, je m'asseois devant elles, sur le sol froid, enveloppé de ma cape uniquement, et je les observe. Elles sont aimées, elles sont entourées... elles ne sont sûrement pas solitaires... 

... mais elles sont l'emblême des Gryffondor. Elles ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne peux que les observer, de loin, sans oser m'approcher, sans vouloir m'y brûler... parfois, je les hais pour cela... souvent, je les envies... mais que puis-je y faire ? Je suis un Serpentard. 

L'ennemi. 

Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Que diraient-ils si je venais à changer brusquement, tous autant qu'ils sont ? Si je me montrais gentil, affable, souriant, sympathique ? Non, je ne peux rien faire... plus maintenant... 

Peut-être qu'autrefois j'aurais pu changer. Lorsque j'étais beaucoup plus jeune... Et peut-être que non. Après tout, le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité pour m'envoyer là où je suis. Il savait que dans ma famille, tous sont passés par là, et que cette maison a depuis longtemps imprégné ses qualités... ses défauts... dans chacun d'entre nous. Et je le souhaitais tant à l'époque ! Je voulais tant faire plaisir à mon père, m'attirer sa fiereté... À présent, l'amertume d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse est présente jour et nuit... 

Si je pouvais rêver, parfois... d'être allé à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor... d'être devenu l'ami de Potter et de sa bande... d'avoir joué au Quidditch avec lui, et non contre lui... d'avoir passé mon temps avec eux à faire des blagues, au lieu d'en avoir été la victime... d'avoir été aussi proche de Black que lui, avant que la mort ne survienne... de m'être fait un ami de Lupin le Loup-Garou et de Hagrid le Géant, au lieu de les avoir méprisés pour les préjugés contre leurs races... 

Si seulement je pouvais encore le faire ! Mais il est trop tard... j'ai tout gâché... seul Dumbledore, parmis eux, m'accorde encore sa confiance... Même Potter, réputé pour sa mansuétude... Surtout Potter... 

Maudit soit-il ! Ce gamin pourri des dieux, avec sa cicatrice et son charisme ! Tout le monde l'aime, tout le monde lui donnerait la lune sans hésiter ! Et tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a accomplit sans en être conscient ! Voilà la cause de sa célébrité, avoir survécu là où ses parents sont morts ! Voilà pourquoi il est tant aimé, adulé du monde sorcier ! 

Parfois, je le hais tant que 'en est douloureux. Je sens ce poid dans ma poitrine, si lourd, si lourd... si ce n'était pas de la façade que je dois à tout prix maintenir, j'en pleurerais... Je lui en veux d'être ce que je n'ai jamais pu être, si amical, si loyal envers ses amis, tellement aimé, alors qu'en bon Serpentard je ne goûte que le mépris et l'indifférence, voire la suspicion... même de mes "proches"... 

... Le mépris... 

... L'héritage de Serpentard... 

Je sais très bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, j'ai été suspecté, par lui et ses deux chiens suiveux, d'avoir ourdi quelque plan pour lui nuire, à lui ou à l'école... ne s'est-il jamais rendu compte que Poudlard est une maison autant pour moi que pour lui ? Sans Poudlard, où serais-je ? Aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, probablement, ou mort de la main de mon père, pour avoir osé désobéir ou pour avoir échoué une mission... il m'a toujours juré qu'il me tuerait de sa main si je le décevais... 

Le sachant, pourquoi voudrais-je du mal à mon seul refuge ? Poudlard est l'unique endroit où je me sens en sécurité, l'unique endroit où je peux, en de si rares occasions de solitude réelle, laisser tomber mon masque... 

Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes... 

Si seulement ils acceptaient de tendre la main aux Serpentards... 

... Si seulement ils acceptaient de ME tendre la main... 

... 

Ces réflexions sont stériles... elles ne changeront rien... Je fais mieux d'aller me coucher... Après tout... demain est un jour d'école... 

___________________________ 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Alors, à votre avis, qui est le Serpentard dont nous partageons les réflexions ? ;) Reviews, please ! ^^ 


End file.
